


分手快乐

by Shadow_kinki



Category: KKL
Genre: KT, M/M, 架空, 车
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24053638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_kinki/pseuds/Shadow_kinki
Summary: 一章完
Relationships: Kinki kids - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	分手快乐

刚好像最近都不太顺利，一个疏忽，被甲方投诉，然后丢了工作。  
  
恋爱的长跑7年没過去那个槛儿，分手了。  
  
生活爱情恢复了自由的刚极度空虚，难得放长假，去了酒吧，7年他没有出现在这里了，如果他愿意他永远是这里的Party Queen。  
  
他穿着紧身的牛仔裤，一件简单的T恤，只是不太长，可以露出他的腰，因为喝了酒，在舞池中扭动着自己的胯，腰部漂亮的曲线，吸引着众多的人。  
  
他不想再爱了，gay没有爱情他信了。他知道自己多性感，所以，他在挑今晚的幸运儿。  
  
他在不停的换着舞伴，他看见一个人，长得好像明星，但是不记得是哪个明星了。  
  
他搂着那人的脖子，那人的手在他腰上，他还在随着音乐扭动他的腰，时而蹭着对面人的下 / 体，对面的人仿佛像他的钢管，刚在他身上乱摸着，而那个人并没有动。  
  
男人被他柔软的身体吸引了，男人本不打算运动的，但是他想和他一起跳，刚看出来他想配合自己了。他被男人，从身前绕道身后又绕回了身前，刚如同在钢管上转了一圈，男人搂着他的腰安全落地，他摆了一个Pose，被这个男人搂了过来，他被男人吻着。  
  
刚抱着他的头，回应着他。  
  
在场的人为他们欢呼吹口哨，太棒了！  
  
刚觉得除了这个人穿着运动裤不是自己的审美，其他都很完美，当然那不重要。  
  
男人很冷静，至少外表是，男人被眼前这个性感的魔物勾住了。男人吻着他，下身蹭在他的小腹上，男人突然有些生气，“他是每晚都这样找一夜情对象吗？”  
  
男人的吻霸道的，不容拒绝，如同惩罚一样，让刚呼吸困难，刚想，这个人太带劲了。

洗手间。

他被男人扒光了，压在门上大力被他干着，「恩....啊.......嗯....」

這時有人拍們「這是衛生間不是小時房」

剛摀著嘴，不讓自己發出聲音，身後之人用力一頂，「啊！！！」他還是沒忍住

聽外面人說了句「草！沒有素質」

「不要了！！啊！」他已經被操射了，腰還被身後是人死死的抓住，「放了我吧.....啊......」

「你爽了，我還沒爽呢」男人说

身後男人還沒射，刚又勃起了，「大哥，你到是快點啊⋯⋯啊！！嗯！！！」

身後之人一巴掌打他屁股上了“別廢話！你不就是出去找艹的吗？别装婊子立牌坊”

妈的！刚想，长得人模狗样的，也是个流氓！他现在任人鱼肉，骂是不能骂了，只能受着了。

刚再次高潮了，身後人諷刺到「你这么爽？」

身后之人放开他的腰，他跪在地上大喘气，男人摘下安全套，他抓着刚的头发，刚被迫仰着头，一个带着液体的阴茎放在他嘴边、剛只能张开嘴，他抓着刚的头，又加速捅了2下，射在了他嘴里。

呛得他一阵咳嗽後，男人抬起他的下巴，男人看他嘴角的精液，涣散的眼睛，脸上的泪痕。男人把他抱了起来，吻着他，强迫他把自己的东西吃了下去。

“恩恩...“刚推着他，刚的手被他抓住，无力再反抗。

男人说“你可真诱人，跟我吧，我天天让你这么爽”

「你妈的！你有没有病啊！”刚说道

「開個價吧，我買了」男人说

「我又不是出來賣的！神經病！我要是被传了病我跟你没完」

刚推開他，看著男人，一身衣服除了褲子被退了下来，身上没一丝凌乱，刚还是觉得这个人眼熟。

刚低头看著剛才把自己幹的要死的阴茎，是不賴，剛穿好了衣服，男人也整理好了衣服。

刚又吻著這個男人，手伸进他的运动裤，摸向他的兇器，又开始了律动，刚感到他再次勃起了，放開了他，推開了門走了出去。

「我們有緣再見吧」让你欺负我，憋死你，刚想。

男人覺得這個妖精在玩火，不過，帶勁兒。

男人走出廁所，問吧台的老闆，「這個妖精叫什麼」

老闆看著他「和你有緣，他叫堂本剛，他7年沒來了，大家可想他了」

“为什么？7年没来？”

“刚单身，之前做贤妻良母了”

剛決定先找個工作，不然都沒錢付房租了。他學美術的，但是畫家不死賺不了錢，所以做平面設計糊口。

投了幾個簡歷面試，都不太合適，一周不順心，他又去了酒吧。

他帶著女生带着一个带刘海儿的長假髮，穿著迷你裙，一字肩的襯衣，當然露著他引以為傲的腰。

如果不是知道他是男人，只會觉得這個女人除了胸小點，身材臉蛋沒得挑。

門口的看見他，「女人不能進」  
「我不是女人」刚笑着说

突然他的腰被人緊緊摟住了「我可找到你這妖精了」

剛扭頭看著在自己腰上一陣捏的人，他又吻上刚肩上的痣，刚一看是那个“明星”「帥哥是你啊」

「愛上我了？」刚说  
「嗯，愛上你的小嘴了」他吻著他的脖子

「這還有人呢」刚看门卫一脸鄙视的样子  
他把剛轉了過來了，順著腰摸著他的翹臀「那我們去沒人的地方吧，我的車在馬路對面」

剛看著那些車「哪個是你的」  
「紅色的」說著抓著他的屁股，剛看他彷彿現在就要把自己办了一樣

剛看著紅色的法拉利說道「霍，有錢人啊！走吧，找個好點的酒店，你請客」  
「沒問題」

他紳士的給剛開了車門，剛坐了進去，男人一邊開車，手在剛的大腿上摩擦著，“你今天這個樣子很性感，很好看”

「你好好開車，我還不想死」刚拍着他的手  
男人收回了手，但是剛又伸进他运动裤里，摸著他的陰莖，笑着说「你好好開車啊」

剛感覺他開的越來越快「你超速了！」

光一開到一家賓館的地下停車場，剛看著他硬起來的陰莖，小惡魔笑了下，然後解開自己的安全帶。

男人也解開自己的安全帶，調整了車座，让椅子背往后仰，然後在剛打算下車的時候，男人把他拉了過來，对刚说「你又玩火，你以為現在能走？」

剛一笑「好啊，我還沒在這麼貴的車裡玩車震呢。剛跨坐在他身上，男人吻著他，手伸進他裙底，「你這內褲我喜歡」

剛穿著丁字褲「嗯....無痕啊」  
男人按壓他的後穴「你這是天天被人艹嗎？怎麼還張著嘴呢？」

說著伸進去了兩根手指，剛拽出他的手，握著他的陰莖，說著「套呢？」

男人說，「我不嫌你髒」  
刚说「我嫌你！走吧去酒店」

男人抓著他的腰，扶著他的陰莖，就往剛身體裡捅。

「你！等等！別！」  
「我沒病」男人說著，剛知道他不會放開的，男人眼睛欲火，仿佛要把他吃了，剛知道自己只能服從，男人分開他的臀辦，剛往下坐。

「你太大了！嗯.....」剛總算都吃了進去，沒了力氣趴在他身上。

男人被他後穴吸允的很舒服，男人微微直起身，剛後穴裡的兇器搅着他的内壁，带动他的呻吟，男人抬起他的头，“自己动”

刚扶着他，上下起伏“恩...恩.....恩”  
男人看着他，在他身体里的凶器又大了，男人按着他的头和他接吻

“嗯...”

刚被他吻的身后极度饥渴，加快了上下的速度，男人安抚着他的阴茎，让他后面更难受了“嗯....嗯...”

男人一直没有放开他的嘴，他呼吸困难“恩...恩...”可是男人按着他的头他也挣不开，刚知道他得让这个男人射了才能放过自己。

刚身子弓了起来，他的腰线美极了光一双手抓着他的腰，加快他起伏的速度，男人的力气太大，他只能按着的频率进出，但是嘴总算自由了“啊....啊.....恩....不行了.......啊......要到了！！！”

他高潮了，射了那人身上，后穴剧烈的收缩，“啊！！！！！”

男人的手还在控制他的腰“啊！！！不！！！”

他后穴敏感的还在收缩“啊！！！不要了！！！”

“啊！！！！”  
男人压着他的腰让他吞进去整根，刚感到他的精液挤进自己的身体，但是后穴如同好像还要一样，一直挤压着他的肉棒，

“啊！！！你！！你每次都要这么久吗？我！！我要被你艹死了”

男人说“好吃吗？”  
刚趴在他身上，身体还在痉挛“好吃，不好吃能上你的车吗？”

  
“光一”男人说  
“恩？”  
“我的名字，光一，我知道你叫堂本刚”  
“干嘛，爱上我了？”刚抬头看着他  
“恩，考虑下。”

“哈哈哈，打住吧，我不是20岁的小男孩了，我应该比你还大了！你是不是大明星，我怎么觉得你眼熟呢，你还会跳舞。”

“不是，只是偶然看到其他人练习的时候跳过。”  
“吹牛！”刚说道

“走吧！你那棍子又硬了，和你的车一样，太硬了”

男人笑着说“硬你不喜欢，说着顶了一下”  
“恩...喜欢喜欢！”刚想从他身上下来，刚迈到副驾驶上，他还没来及转身，就又被光一从背后压了上来，“你！你等会吧！”  
光一手伸下车坐调节按钮，刚看着“艹，好车就是不一样，这都是全自动的”

男人一用力，刚趴在了车坐上。  
“好硬！”  
他腿分不开，光一往上提着他的裙子，就往他身后捅，“啊！疼！！你慢点”

光一不听他话，一下捅了进去“啊！！”  
“你！”  
他还没来及说话，他就按着刚的后背干上了。“啊！！你太暴力了！”  
他还没进酒店就被他上了两回了，他觉得今天估计被他做死在床上“啊！不要了！啊！！”他浑身痉挛脱了力，身体跳动，再也没有感觉了，身后的人还在他身后进出着  
“恩..恩...”  
“你这小嘴太带劲了！”光一射了进去  
“恩...恩..恩..”  
刚趴在椅子上，觉得要死了一样，身体还没有停止痉挛，后穴还在一直收缩，吸允着光一的阴茎。

“真能吃啊！”光一下了车，把他裙下整理好，把他抱下车。  
刚搂着他的脖子。“大哥，你还来啊？”  
“夜还很长”  
“我岁数大了，来不了了”

光一看着刚，一个男人比女人还美，比女人的身子还软，“我不做了，让你歇会儿"

“那浪费钱干嘛！哦，你有钱！去吧”

光一把他抱进房间，这是他预留的房间，所以不用预约，随时可以来。

“你很缺钱？”光一倒了一杯酒给他，他趴在床上，揉着自己的腰。

刚接过酒杯，光一帮他揉着腰。  
“恩，跟你比不了，别提这事儿。”  
刚被他揉着腰舒服多了，他趴着就困了。

“你考虑考虑我吧”光一说  
“你还缺男朋友？做个爱完了，别老拿我寻开心”

“缺！都是做爱的”  
“呵呵，那找什么对象啊，我要是当了你对象，不允许你搞其他人你受的了吗？”

“可以！只要你也不许和其他人上床”

刚扭头看见他“算了吧！看你就是花花公子”  
“你到底怎么才可以同意”

“你真喜欢我？你知道我什么状况吗？我不想被人说我是卖给你的，虽然我暂时还没找到工作”

“我缺一个助理”光一躺在他旁边说  
“你想潜规则我？想得美！“

“你身体里还有我的东西呢，你不去洗澡？”  
“你干嘛？”  
“我抱你洗澡去吧”说着光一把他抱了起来。  
“豪华套房的浴室这么色情？”他看着对面的玻璃能看见外面。  
“那有帘子”

“我先卸妆”刚说  
“会不会卸妆之后变得很丑？”光一说  
“丑你可以不用看啊。”  
光一从他身后搂着他，刚看见他低头吻着自己的肩膀。  
“我腰都被你掐青了，你还想干嘛啊！”  
“我给你吹吹”光一说着吻着他的腰，时而舔了一下“别弄，快痒的！”

光一抬头看见刚把假发摘了，卸了妆，擦着脸。

刚看他一动不动盯着自己的脸“怎么了？太丑了？”

“你多大？”光一问  
“28，你找炮友还调查户口啊！”  
“你想不想当演员，我们有部戏找了很久男主了。你很合适。”  
刚转了过来“我说了我不是20岁的小男生了，老板咱不至于的，我不是出来卖的，不收费”

“我说真的，我让导演明天找你”  
“打住吧，我不会！”  
“会说话就能演戏，你以后别化妆了，明明长得这么可爱。”  
“切！”刚被他说的不好意思了，这些有钱人就是喜欢你你哪里都好，不喜欢你你还不如路边的流浪狗。

“看你嘴那么甜，我可以让你再做一次。去床上等我。”  
“我也洗”

“你不觉得你在外面看我洗澡更享受吗？”  
光一吻着他，“你真是妖精”

刚把自己脱光了，泡进透明的浴缸，光一喝着酒看着他，不过是一个装成熟的男孩而已，光一想，他们同岁。

光一看着他手指伸向身后，洗着后穴，嘴边不住的呻吟。

刚隔着玻璃看着光一，仿佛是在被他干一样。  
光一又喝了一口酒，心想，可是性感的时候，简直骚死人。

光一下身被他看的都硬了。  
“你一会别留在里面...恩....清洗好难...啊...”

光一看着他也不说话，只是喝着酒。  
刚起身背着他擦着身子，光一清楚看见他腰和屁股上被自己抓的痕迹，这只会增加光一的独占欲。

刚穿着光一给他准备的长衬衫，刚刚盖住他的屁股。

刚笑着说“怎么样？享受吗？”  
光一把他抓了过来，“不享受，煎熬。”

光一知道他身下什么都没穿但是他不急，他还是用一只手臂揽着他的腰“我哪里不好？”

“你太好了。我刚被人甩了，我这创伤还没好呢”  
“谁甩的你，我打算送礼给他，谢谢他”光一说着解开他衬衣的扣子，他把他的肩露着出来，吻着他肩膀的痣。

“呵呵，你不过一时兴起，这样，我答应你，但是我们打个赌，你最多坚持三个月。”

“赌注呢？”  
“三个月我赢了，把你的法拉利给我！你赢了，我没钱，你看呢？”

“我要你和我结婚。”光一说

刚一惊，笑了下，“那我赢输都无所谓了。”

光一吸允着他的乳头，他身子又开始痒了，光一另一只手捏着他另一个乳头。他身体受不了了，往后躲着，可是被他牢牢搂着。“恩...不行了，身体太难受了。快点干我”

光一把他压在床上，分开他的双腿，插了进去，然后又开始吸允他的乳头。

刚的后穴想要他动，一只吸允着他的肉棒，他看他不动。自己扭着屁股  
“恩...恩.....不够...”

“叫我的名字我给你”  
“光一...我要你”

光一把他的身体对折，抓着他的腿就干了起来，  
“自己把腿抱住”光一说  
刚抱着自己的腿，让他的腿分开到最大。

“啊！！.恩....好舒服...--啊！！光一”  
“光一俯下身吻着他的嘴“恩....恩...啊.....恩...”

“我操的你爽还得你前男友艹的你爽？”  
刚不回答他，只是呻吟。

“说啊！”光一几乎全部抽出又几乎全部插入  
“啊！！！不！！好痛”  
刚推着他！  
光一抓着他的手又做了一次“说啊！”  
“痛！！我不想回答！”

光一知道他还想着那个人，大力的干着他“我现在是你的男朋友！不许想他！”

“啊！！！光一！干我！”  
刚被他捅穿一样被他大力的干着，光一抓着他的腰加快了速度，刚把他搂了过来，紧紧的抱紧着他。

“啊！！光一！我喜欢你！”  
光一射了进去，刚痉挛着还抱着他，自己也射了。

光一抱着他“我是不是弄疼你了，别哭了”  
刚哭着说“不是....你比他爱我，我好高兴，我不是没人要的。”

光一拍着他的背“记得给我他地址我明天送他一个大红包，好好谢谢他”  
“那你还不如给我呢！”刚笑着说  
光一擦着他的眼泪“我爱你，第一次看见你的时候就爱上你了”

刚吻着他，刚觉得这是最近这一个月唯一的好事了。

  
————END


End file.
